


Kingdom Hearts: Repurposed

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reverse-couple, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Leon is questioning things, just wanting to prepare for the war to come when he runs into Sephiroth. Originally on edge, he comes to realize the man is not here to fight... Though Cloud still doesn't approve and things end up. Weird?Sora and Riku are growing more attached but the brunet is still so innocent. Or so they all think. But that time he almost got possessed, and no one can still explain that heatless form he can take on when pushed to the edge.Lea and Isa are secretly meeting but along one of the visits. Isa tells Leo, "Terra is awake, and by my side... Ansem the heartless, seems to have found out." The two worrying about themselves but also the just freed Terra who might be in trouble... That is till the heartless gets attached?Vanitus is a shadow, and when his light meets him he tries to make peace and disappear. Venitus doesn't allow it and decides to follow in Sora's footsteps. Accepting his other half completely.And Zack is confused how to handle a hands-on Sephiroth. Will anyone gain a break?Also if you want more ships just request.





	1. what is death?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm starting to re-post this fic now, sorry for anyone confused about what happened to it. 
> 
> when I first created this fic it was supposed to be just a Cloud X Leon and Sephiroth X Zack... But a lot of time passed and by the 6th chapter, the whole fic shifted to multiple relationships, all which should be tagged in the genera. if you interested in any feel welcomed to come read and comment, I love getting spammed and making fellow fanfic friends XD
> 
> also fun facts. In my Final fantasy the age and height of cloud are baised on the FF world. But in here, the KH world. It is different. Leon is 26 and Cloud 23. Both are the same height instead of Leon being shorter. sooo~ that's all XD
> 
> moving on

**Flashback**

An electronic base, mechanics everywhere and metal overcoating the very core of this once homely castle... After Sora had got them back their home and vanished, the crew from travelers town had returned to fully reclaim it once more.

Deep within the castle of their city, Radiant gardens. Leon and the crew had settled to try and find a way to rebuild the fallen home and help people find there way back. The brunet leader currently taking a break as he relaxed against one of the many metal walls, his mind trapped within when- 

"Hey Squall!"  Yelled a partially high pitched girl, the voice already putting him on edge...

Storms opening they trailed to look into The others black. The owner of that same voice sitting on the computer they had found inside this eerie and darkness covered castle. She was currently seated next to Cid, the blond mechanic sitting in a metallic chair, tinkering with the very computer the girl sat upon. Highwing was currently looking for a way to put up the security system Ansem created in the past functioning once more. Like it did in the past when they still lived peacefully, the task seeming surprisingly, very, troublesome.

Sora had helped them take back they're home from Maleficent... But they still had a lot of work to do. Leonhart, gaining a slight migraine pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Letting out a heavy sigh from both exhaustion and the added annoyance of Yuffie calling him by his real name. Sending a glared towards the girl, the expression softened immediately upon meeting her face, the young woman reminding him of another, Selphie Tilmitt... 

Sighing again he turns away, brown lashes closing. " Yuffie, I told you to stop calling me that..." He implored, crossing his arms while he leans further back, pressing entirely against the wall. 

The Raven headed girl looked at him dumbfounded, jumping off from her comfortable spot and skipped towards him. "Aw come on Squall, stop sulking. You'll get wrinkles if you keep arching your brows like that!" She rebutted, obviously ignoring what he said as she begun to poke at his face gaining a more irritated response. 

The brunet male clicked his tongue and turned around, deciding to sit on a ledge AWAY from her. She was ready to follow him then when another caught her attention, the voice catching them off guard. 

"Well, well" The voice started, the owner dragging her word as all eyes looked up to lock onto her. Both hands on her hips her grin grows at the sought attention and bewildered expressions, black hair swaying low as the women perked her chest up. "This is a surprise!" 

Sterling silver glanced at the new entree her eyes just as dark as her hair, the appearance and aura around her familiar... but Squall knew better... She is not who he knew, she is not Rinoa. 

The girl wore a strange and somewhat flashy outfit, Its colors consisting of only black and white, much like Yuffie's new clothing of choice. 

The smaller of the girls squealed running towards the long-haired women. "Tifa!" Yuffie exclaimed tackling the women with enough strength to knock anyone on their ass, but this girl just took it. No problems occurring as she moved to hug Yuffie back. 

"Nice to see you too." She spoke with familiarity, the smaller girls large eyes looking up into slightly brighter irises, the woman before her carrying brown rather than black. 

"I'm so glad we found each another! All that's left is Cloud!" The ninja warbles. Pulling off, Yuffie brassily splayed her hands on either side of her hips posing with her usual arrogant and headstrong stance. "I think Aerith went on a search for him earlier, that's the only way to explain her disappearance." 

The women called Tifa inclined her head in acknowledgment, her spheres trailing to see very vibrant yet dim blues, Squall becoming apprehensive upon the clash. Lockheart grinned. "So whos the new guy," She questioned raising a brow. "He seems stuck up?" The teasing add-on came, gaining a narrowed gaze and turned back from the one judged.

Getting off the wall behind himself Squall walked towards the blonde mechanic deciding to see if he could help Cid. He did not know how to handle the current situation in the least and concluded the best choice was to leave before any drama starts... Yuffie already knows just how to piss him off and he sure as hell didn't want to test out this "new" friend. 

The small girl seeing the retread chuckled "Of course not Tifa! hehe," Leon inwardly groaned at the unwanted attention as he hears the small noirnette continue. "He may seem cold an all but he's actually A big softy under that mask! He's pretty similar to Cloud if you think about it. Right Squall!" She yelled loud enough for him to hear the brunet slightly tensing at the use of that name. 

Leon didn't even bother to look back at her, just raising a hand to wave at her mumbling his usual "Whatever." And Cid started to laugh, leaning over to whisper to the seemingly irked male

"She starting to get to you again eh?" The boy sighed in response. 

The subject of the topic, of course, didn't fail to notice their 'secret' conversation. The girl quickly jumping the gun. "HEY! what are you guys talking about! It better not be about me!!!" She exclaimed without allowing even a second to pass before the girl ran towards them and demanded to know, Squall looking at her with his brows furrowed. 

Tifa smiled at the show. "Well, your the same as always." She Spoke, re-catching the small ninja's attention. 

"That's right Tifa!" Another voice entered, not from the ninja, the voice far too mellow and calm. "It looks like you haven't changed much either." It finished 

Upon hearing the added person, Leonhart still did not bother to turn around, this time knowing who exactly was here. "Hey Leon," he heard the same voice greet and waved back once more dismissively. 

Looking over at the blonde still seated he leered his head to the side to whisper to him. "Hey, Cid... go keep your friends busy and take a break. I'll tinker with the computer for now." The blonde male, gaze set on him, inclined his head. Standing up he starts walking in the direction of his comrades, then stopped.

Turning to the mechanic, Squall lifts a brown brow in confusion. "hmm," he hummed the question waiting for a response when, all of a sudden, he was put in a choke hold and dragged as Cid brought him to the group of what he could only see as feet. "W-what are you doing!?" Leonhart gasped out, talking in his current position hard.

Cid looked at him with a mischievous toothy grin. "Well since we're all together again, I thought we should ALL, have a break and become well acquainted. Including you new guy." Cid turned his attention to the rest. "Heya Cloud nice to see you. Looks like you put the girls in such shock they haven't had time to scream yet." 

The younger blonde smiled at him, his bright blues looking down at the poor brunet still in the mechanic's arms. The brunet grunting as he tried to pull out his sterling silver peaking up into mako infused blues, the two freezing for a moment.

Cloud, parted his lips. Eyes still locked onto the other when Yuffie yelled, cutting him off as she put her hand on her hips. 

"I was just about to greet him but got distracted by your dragging Squall!" She crossed her arms arguably, her demeanor changing as she noticed the brunet still trapped position. "um... are you going to let him go anytime soon?" 

Cid looked at his arm and released the teen laughing slightly. "Whoops, forgot. Sorry Leon." 

The brunet stood up straight and just sighed again, the owner losing count of how many times he had done that in the last hour. "Whatever," he mumbled, the only words he could always use in a short response that got across what he meant at least vaguely. He looked up again to see the tall Blonde staring at him still, those deep azures showing slight beguilement. The young blonde solder was currently standing next to Aerith, his head tilting as he saw the brunet's continued stare, slight curiosity in both eyes. 

Squall trying to make it not seem awkward let his eyes trail to the extremely large sword, slight interest peaking in his own stormy eyes. "Nice sword." He somewhat confessed truly admiring the fine blade, not really knowing what to do... He already knows everyone here is crazy and hard to talk to but is deeply hoping that this 'Cloud' person at least isn't. 

Blue eyes crunch in a soft smile, the young blonde saying a small, "Thanks," in response. Quietly turning to walk away. 

Stormy gray open wide at the simple trade of words, nothing weird or obnoxiousness added. Feeling slight relief Squall also smiled a bit. (Thank god... He's normal.) He thought to himself.

After all had introduced themselves and clouds' attempt to leave. They all had gone into town for a 'short' break, the whole group, and mostly Squall learning to become REALLY well acquainted with one another.

 

~ **End of** **flashback** **~**

 

After all that had happened these past two years, Leon had to admit that he's gotten quite attached to all of them, including the secluded blonde. The two of them had often competed with each another and sent teases back and forth. Mainly on clouds behalf though. The blonde ex-soldier turned out to be a real smartass on a lot of occasions, but it didn't bother the antisocial brunet in the least. Instead, it amused him: Just like the time the blonde joked when they fought back to back with a "Your fighting to?" The brunet simply laughed, shaking his head. He really did enjoy Cloud's presence. His arrogance an aloof attitude, and also, that somewhat playful nature... But he didn't Fail to notice that the younger man had his dark moments as well, the only Times it became very noticeable being when he was around Aerith, the curly-haired brunet.

Aerith... She was a very strange girl. Squall could never really get comfortable around her... Not after she had said THAT to him. 

Her blue eyes locked onto his and she said, "Your eyes are the same as those who have seen Death... so Similar to my own... and his?" 

Spine shuttering, Leonhart rid of the memory. After that incident, he had made sure not to talk to her too much or alone in a matter of fact, but he did get along with her quite easily. 

Though, even if that was true, he didn't want constant reminders like what she said. He would often think about the past, about that time when he thought he died, about his crew and all that happened. He still couldn't understand what happened. Everything seemed so warped and confusing, and BAM. he was suddenly here, with no one from his past... Alone? He missed them from time to time, but he was fine... everything was fine since he mostly stood alone anyway.

Sighing Lonhart stopped his thoughts, trying to race back into reality. "Cid, Yuffie..." He started knowing they were in the same place as he. In Merlin's house. "Did any of you read Sora's journal?" He questioned his eyes turning to see both become stringent... Neither looking his way. "your kidding," he hissed out. "what have you been doing. That book could help us."

Aerith laughed lightly, putting her hands together in a clapping form. "I'll get them to read it sorry Leon." She defended somewhat with a small promise. that she will no doubt, fail, to keep.

 Huffing in disappointment, Leon decided he's had enough of sitting around and should patrol the city. Getting up abruptly he startled everyone within the room, apathetically marching toward the door to leave when Yuffie grabbed his arm pulling him back. 

"Wait Squall! Where are you going?" She asked a hint of fear in her voice.

Blues looked down at her the man raising a brow. "Just going to patrol the City." He answered a little baffled by the black-haired girls obvious panic. 

Shaking her head, Yuffie pulled his arm closer to herself. "That's a bad idea... Sephiroth is out there. He doesn't hurt normal citizens and has relaxed a lot more than in the past but... he still kinda hates us and saw you with Cloud. he will probably try to kill you as something to get to him." She asserts, fear evident in her eyes. 

Leonhart just shook her off, patting her head "I will be careful Yuffie, I can take care of myself." Was the rebutted response as he walked out the door, not stopping or turning to give any more words.

 

**~~**

 

A couple hours had passed as Squall patrolled the city. A couple heartless here and there but nothing severe.

Ears twitching shuffling feet slowly come to a stop sizzling and bursting resounding not far from himself. Not going to wait and try to hear out what it was he ran toward the sound. Around the corner and on the path to the castle he saw a red-headed man wearing an orangish scarf, fire engulfing heartless all around and surrounding him a great circle. Turning his attention, Gem green locked onto the now frozen brunet. 

The longer they stared at one another the more familiar the flame user became to Squall. He thought back on Sora's Journal... and it clicked. "Axel?" He questioned out loud gaining a smile of amusement on the others face. 

"The names Lea, but I guess Axel is fine considering that Sora keeps saying it. And you are?" 

The brunet, easing up a little now that he knew the other is not an enemy inclined his head. "Leon, I'm a friend of Sora's... Same as you?" He somewhat questioned in a request to know, leering his weight on his hip as another popped up, its importance overriding the other. "...didn't you die?"

Cheeks puffing, Lea burst into laughter and clutched his stomach. "well, that's a roundabout way to put it! well nice to meet you, Leon. and yes I did die. Technically 3 times already." Axel wiped a tear from his eye as he stood up straight, walking to the other. 

Squall lifts a brow. "What do you mean 3 times?" 

Axel smile's sitting down on the curve near the brunet, moving his arm for Leon to join him. " I'll explain it if you want?" 

Crossing his arms, the darker colored male inwardly debated, deciding to sit after a few passing moments looking at the other curiously. "Ok..."

 

**~~**

 

Time passed as lea told Leon about the cycle a strong heart goes through if killed. How their body splits into a heartless, a nobody and the last piece, a heart; and that if both are killed with a keyblade they re-compose. The heart finds its way back home. He also told him about the battle to come and that when it does, to leave a blue head male with an X shape scar on his face to him.

Squall scratched his head. "That's a lot to take in... But it might explain some things." He finally responded, rested on his hand deep in thought. "Is it possible I've gone through that cycle?" Came the shallow whisper to himself. 

Lea caught the self-process thought and gave him a response. "yea its possible. I mean Sora doesn't remember being a nobody or even a heartless really." The redhead stared at the brunet more intensely, the male beginning to get a little uncomfortable and shift away.

The flame user smirked. "You kinda do look familiar but I can't place it, maybe you were a nobody from the order once upon a time huh? That or I saw you when I was little." 

Leonhart scowled "I would like to think I never bothered with that organization... let's just say it was as kids and move on." 

Axel snickers parting his lips to speak when a loud shrilling noise began to resound the both of them jumping in surprise. Lea, digging into his pocket at a hastened pace pulled out a blue star-shaped item, the weird thing starting to glow. "looks like they want me back." He sighed out. "They've been like this since Isa took me for a day or two, but whos counting." 

Leon gave him a puzzled gaze, recognizing that name from the previous conversation... 

"Hey!" The flame user jumped. "don't get on my case about being with the enemy, I was more or less kidnapped." Slightly smirking he shrugged. "Well, anyways... I'm going to take my leave, see ya." 

The minutes the words left his mouth he was swallowed by the same blue light carried by the small star, the beam shooting up and vanishing into the sky. " well that was weird..." Squall thought to himself out loud. 

Pulling himself up he then dusts his clothes. (Guess its time to move.)


	2. Sephiroth's sanity

Stormy grays looked all around their set path, irises trailing low to watch their shuffling feet in front. The owner was currently following the trail that leads to Radiant Gardens Castle when he noticed a huge hole and a far off cliff. (The opening to Maleficence's castles path.) He re-logged, remembering how much fighting was done when this gap was first made. They have yet to find a way to seal it off and it was becoming a slight pain, would be a bigger one if Tron didn't help out very often.

Deciding to lengthen his self-assigned patrol, his azures searched for any impending threats or heartless... He failed to see any. In fact, it was almost entirely empty sept for the fact that a single man stood in its clearing. His long silver hair draped down to his feet, a blade of equal if not longer length in hand. The gloved features in all black, trailing up and all over, his chest being the only revealing portion.

"That must be Sephiroth," the brunet mumbled to himself, this being the first time he actually been able to thoroughly view the opposing male. 

The form before him, seemed to twitch, turning around to face the blue-eyed male curiously, a silver brow raised. "You know of me hm? And why is that, boy." Came the slurred question, the calm and suppressing voice reaching the other.

Leon mentally slapped himself, inwardly tsking at the stupidity he just showed. (Why would I say his name out loud... Or at all even? Should have just listened and stayed with them.) Sighing, he resumed his stare towards the approaching male to try and see how he should handle this unwanted situation. He thought he would have had to fight him off, gripping his blade in defense as the silveret got close. But when the green eyes came in full view... he froze, no malice found in those emerald gems.

Piecing things together, Squall remembered, (wait... he doesn't know I'm acquainted with cloud or the others does he? which means he has no current quarrel with me.) Leaning to his left, Squall crossed his arms, parting his lips to speak; the taller figure leering to the side in mimicry. "I belong to the Restoration Committee." He started, seeing a flicker of emotion spark threw the toxic emeralds. "We ensure that the town is safe, and tend to make a note of all who live here... Including you." Squall stated dryly, not really caring all too much to be thorough in his explanation, just to explain enough to gain disinterest and leave.

The man, seeming to read the other's tone and emotions, smirked, a deep laugh erupting from his lips. "Oh? And does a boy named Sora or Cloud and his comrades belong to this said committee?" The questioned response came out, putting the brunet off for a minute upon hearing him say Sora's name specifically. He had nearly forgotten that they had fought each another and separated without much of a problem, and just the idea of the small and still innocent teen fighting this figure really bothered him.

"Sora... is a friend of mine, so yes he is." (No point in lying about everything.) He part way rationalized.

Seeming amused at this statement, the black-cloaked figure cocked his head to the side, curious, but not about to press any further on the topic. Tilting his head, he walked closer to Brunet, their feet touching as he leered over the smaller male, his grays meeting the dark greens in slight defiance, the teen seemingly ready to fight.

Smirking wider, Sephiroth notice a similar gleam in the youngers eyes, one he recognized all too well. "You... your eyes... they resemble mine, and that Aerith girls." He spoke out loud, moving his hand to roughly gripped Squalls chin up. "They are the eyes of someone who has seen death. Though Aerith's was caused by me, and mine was by clouds... who caused yours?"

Panicked, by the fact that someone could see through him, to know something so secret. He instinctively summoned his magic, blowing up the space between them to run. The way the man had referred their "similarities" bothering him greatly as well. (I should try to leave before I piss him off any more.) he thought, jumping back from the space between when he felt a hand grip the back of his throat, squeezing lightly in warning.

growing stiff, Leonhart looked through the corners of his eyes to see that the man was now behind him. wary of the dangerous situation, and certain he could get out if he executed his plan correctly, he readied his sword when he heard an shh... Stilling himself with curious about where THIS was going if not his death from the other hands.

He could hear the larger figure laugh, his breath changing as he breathed in. "So Cloud..." The man didn't move "You've found me..." Leon stiffened hearing that name, the urge to turn becoming more prominent. The silver-haired man noticed, and smiled wider, including when the blonde spoke.

"Sephiroth. Why are you still here? Cant, you just stay dead." The angered question came, the hatred within the t others voice obvious, the owner unmistakably Cloud; But it seems the blonde had failed to notice Squalls presence or current predicament.

feeling a chuckle vibrate down to the hand on his throat, sterling silver glanced back at the amused expression. "Ask Aerith why SHE's still alive and the--" he was cut off, footsteps rushing towards him, to no doubt swing the large blade carried on the owners back. Leonhart reading to block the blondes blow the moment Sephiroth decided to dodge, leaving the attack to him... The Last thing he was expecting was to be picked up by the other man, bridal style to safety. Sephiroth landing gracefully at the cliff edge now faced towards Cloud along with the very confused and lost brunet, still in his arm; and the shock didn't wear off as he looked at his captor then into bright azures.

Clouds jaw dropped as he saw the brunet, the slender male in the arms of his enemy. He wanted to question so many things at that moment, but judging from the look on the others face... he noticed Leon was just as confused.

He only snapped back into reality upon hearing Sephiroth's voice again. "That's an interesting expression Strife... Do you by chance know each another?" The blonde, shook his head, regaining his composure.

"No..." He trailed off, his eyes still locked onto the sterling storms. "I'm, just shocked that you helped someone." He tried to cover, not doing all too well.

Leonhart sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance. "I already told you Sephiroth... The committee knows of everyone in this town," he mumbled with slight anger lacing the words.

Cloud, hearing him, wasn't shocked at the response he gave the impending male, considering that's how he was with everyone. But what did surprise him was the fact that they even held a conversation long enough for the brunet to explain himself. Usually, Sephiroth would have killed any other person near him imminently. Why didn't he this time? That he couldn't help ponder, his face showing just that confusion.

Sephiroth, somewhat enjoying this show and the blondes lost expression, decided to try and stir these two lairs up some more. "Oh, yes... I remember you saying that not too long ago." He put the brunet down, edging closer to the smaller males face, and Squall didn't even filch. Just stood tall in front of the bigger man not caring what he planned to do, or say. Crossing his arms he tilts his head to the right

"Since you understand now, I'll take my leave." He spoke to the other, beginning to walk away while still keeping his guard up, when Sephiroth grabbed his hand and pulled him back, his feet slightly fumbling. Reading to swing his Gunblade he froze, suddenly feeling foreign lips meet his own.

Completely lost his eyes going wide, Leon looked towards cloud, hoping for answers... but seeing the other's jaw drop once again, he groaned (Useless...) he thought before deciding to try and push the taller man off him, the moment he placed his hands on the others chest to push, resulting in Sephiroth tangling his arms around the brunets lean hips. Leon was pulled in closer, the action causing him gasp. The cute hiccup in his breath, making Cloud blush from the scene.

"Mmmmmpppphhhh!" Squall screamed into the kiss enraged by the action as he tried to struggle out of his current predicament, completely flustered. Turning his head to the side he broke free, huffing desperately for air just to have his jaw grabbed and forced back into the other mouth once more. This time a rough tongue slipping in. His eyes clenching from the strange feeling.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud screamed now enraged, his sword going down and crackling the floor between the two, as they separated. Sephiroth had jumped back in time to not get hit, Leon watching the sword sink in the ground in front of him. The brunet feeling embarrassed beyond belief, flushed a bright pink, covering his mouth in timid defense, not daring to look up.

Strife, growling, glared into the deeply amused green. "I swear if you try anything on Leon again I'll kill you right now." The blonde practically hissed at the other man, his muscles tensing.

Sephiroth, not intimidated in the least, continued to smirk. "So his name is Leon? Nice to know." He snarkily replied. The brunet shot up now, looking at the two. Cloud wearing a, I fucked up expression, the other an entertained.

Annoyed he slightly growled grabbing Clouds arm and turning him, his glare at Sephiroth. "Cloud, let's go. See you Sephiroth." He dismissed, dragging the lost blonde away, not even caring to defend himself. Why? because he didn't need to. Sephiroth is playing a game with Strife, and he's sick of being dragged into it.

"Leon wait!" The toy shouted in half argument, but Squall didn't care and continued to drag him out, leaving the others side entirely.

Watching the exit of the two, Sephiroth chuckled. "Goodbye Leon... See you later."

 

~ **Time skip back to base~**

 

Doors smashed open within Merlin's home, everyone flinched, The pathway revealing a very pissed Brunet and, although slightly annoyed, amused blonde. "Heya Squall, Cloud whats up!" Yuffie chirped trying to find out whats going on, Squall grunted a small hello, moving past her to sit down across the room, Strife marching over after him. "You could at least explain why you were there together." He announced, seeming to pull up a half argument the two had prior to entering the building.

Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie now becoming really curious looked to them. "Oooh, what's this about!" Yuffie asked and Tifa smirked, rising from her spot near Aerith- arms crossed as she leaned onto her hip.

"Speak up boys." She teased, the pink-gowned girl giggling as she said.

"Yes! tell us." Putting her hands together in a praying form once again.

Squall scoffed and mumbled a 'don't you dare' glaring at the other male, but Cloud ignored him. "Sephiroth made out with Leon!" He yelled The girls gasping.

Slamming his fist on the table, storms narrowed dangerously into sky blue, and Yuffie laughed. "That sounds sexy! But how did that happen Squall." She questioned, trying to pull the tension, currently between the two, away.

Leonhart clenched his teeth. "I don't care... Just leave me alone. And stop calling me Squall!" He snapped, turning his head to try and ignore them... But Cloud wasn't having that.

The blonde move at the opposite end of the table to face Leon, edging close as he hovered over the flat surface. "Come on 'Squall'. Why don't you tell them?" He pushed, and the other snapped, both going on a full-on rant.

The girls were honestly put in shock. They never saw this coming, even Cid turned to enjoy the show. But, Yuffie... Yuffie thought it wasn't enough, giggling, she skipped, sneaking around cloud her hands hovering over his shoulders. Leon noticed and tilt his head. "Yuff-" he attempted to try and question, getting cut off as she pushed Cloud onto him. The slightly broader blonde's lips locking onto his own.

The girls squealed, Squalls face shooting a bright red for a second time that day. Pulling his head away he pushed cloud off and rubbed his mouth. Cid smirking wide laughed at the two boys, each lost for words. "Well. Was it better than Sephiroth's? Did y'all like it?" He joked, almost everyone seeming to poke at the brunet, and he honestly, had enough.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!" he yelled, marching out the doors and slamming them as he passed the lined border; leaving a very stunned Cloud, and worried girls.

The little trio talked amongst themselves. "Did we take it to far?" Yuffie asked, Tifa shrugging while Aerith stood wide-eyed and frozen. Cid looking at the three then the blonde, shrugged, turning back to his computer.

Strife, still lost in thought, raise his hand to trace his lips, quietly mumbled just low enough for only him to hear. "Did I like it?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok did another chapter, and no sephiroth and Leon won't be a thing. There's a reason I did. "PLOT" I guess you could say XD.


	3. Anger and Jealousy

The moment his hands had slammed that door... Leonhart felt lost. He left in an unreasonably emotional state and didn't think clearly about what to do once he left. The day is almost over and he's already searched the city for Heartless... So, What now. Walking a few steps forward, he grasped his chin as he thought, really at a loss for what to do and where to even go. If he went to his home, he would be bored out of his mind, and would probably just get more frustrated thinking about what happened. 

Mind to occupied and locked within, he failed to hear the flaps of a singular wing and the following light tap of two feet hitting the floor. A deep laugh erupted from the unsensed presence, bright blues opening wide as the owner turned to see the familiar silver hair man, the brilliant strands streak down to the floor elegantly.

Eyes resuming their blank appearance, Squall simply stared at the other, not really caring to use words. His indifferent attitude matching the man beside him, a hint of amusement sparking within emerald eyes. "So..." The one-winged angel dragged out "That Cloud has the hots for you huh?" The voice finished coolly. Almost all emotion voided but the small fraction of interest flaring.

Annoyance flickered across the brunet's face for only a second before he put his mask back on, only turning a fraction towards the other. "I highly doubt it, He simply hates you." Came the rebutted response. 

Sephiroth smirks at hearing the others words, walking closer, and into the others space. "Really now?" Green stare down in question, the blues watching back warily, waiting a couple of seconds before answering. 

"Really," Came the shot response, Leonhart taking a cautious step back, crossing his arms in defense. Eyes trailing at the door not to far, the brunet grimaced at the idea of the others coming out to see this.  "I... I advise you keep your distance from this area. You have enemies in that building right there?" He pointed at their base, stepping even further away from the man.

Emerald eyes followed his hand, and the owner chuckled. "Yes, I do. But I've gotten bored of this game... I have no true desire to fight them anymore." Squall, surprised, tilt his head. This time staying put as the man parted his lips to continue talking. "You know something funny. Before all that had happened... Cloud looked up to me, I was a role model... that was till I learned about my origins, and lost it." The man looked at the sky and sighed. Arms crossed over his chest, he leaned back and leered his head at an angle. "Are you wary of me, Leon?" he trailed off, changing the subject now.

A brown brow raised in disbelieve. The question, you would think was rhetorical, serious. The man obviously wanting an answer. (My companions hate and fear you... and your asking me this?) He quoted to himself, now fully turning to the man. Leaning his hand on his hip, he began waving his wrist slightly near his head. "You forced a make-out session with me?" He blatantly retorts, but besides the sexual assault, the man in front seemed to pose no threat or problem. 

Crossing his arms over his chest again Leon shrugged as he gained no response from the point out, looking away and towards the ally he was heading into before. "Besides that, I don't care about you. I'm not going to judge you for what you did in the past and try to kill you when you have done nothing wrong present or me."

A rare and genuine smile met the sliveret's lips. "You, are an interesting one... I can see why that strife boy has a thing for you." Sephiroth lowly spoke, the brunets males personality somewhat reminding him of another he knew. 

Leon waving his hand dismissively and ignored the last portion of the sentence. "Whatever... Just don't hit on me or I'll have a reason to hate you." He somewhat growled.

Green going a little wide then narrowed in small amusement, a somewhat amused laugh leaving the other, a more human-like response. 

Even though the silver-haired man seemed to be the type that was hard to read and deal with... He just didn't seem evil, not like the other had portrayed him, what happened to the two sides to..? Then Leon remembered what was said earlier. 

Brows lowering he stepped closer, gaining the others attention and silents. "What do you mean lost it after finding out your origins?" The words tumbled out and the man ahead of Leon stilled, becoming slightly tense. 

"Just know, we all have a dark past." Sephiroth quietly requested the other to not pry, adding, "but that doesn't mean it excuses me from all my wrongs," in the end to try and close the topic entirely.

Squall inclined in acknowledgment. He can accept that answer. Even he has a past he doesn't wish to share. 

Turning his head from the impending man, Squall looks at the sky, then held his breath. The bright colors flashed a brilliant amber, the old star like effect coming in to overcoat the world from above, the sun fading away.

Sephiroth watched the smaller male drop his guard, an innocent expression overtaking the rough featured face, a more pretty feel to the effeminate features. (It seems I've gained some trust hm?) He mentally logged, watching the young male aw at the sky for a little before walking to him, getting Leonhart attention onto himself like the brunet had done prior. "Just so you know. The person I have feelings towards is not you. I simply messed with you to rile up the strife boy, that's all." He reassured the male before patting his shoulder, ready to leave when.

"Sephiroth?" 

The two turned to see Cloud walking out now his face confused, then scrunching up in great diastase. "Whats this? Hitting on Leon again. You are not welcome here." He practically growled, a possessive nature in the tone. 

The brunet shook his head preparing to speak when Sephiroth suddenly grabbed his waist and chin tipping it up, the position a little humiliating. (Oh, come on...) The brunet mentally Cursed, knowing where this was going. 

"Maybe I was strife. Is there a problem with that? Not like he's yours." He stated sarcastically purposefully teasing the other, and unknown to Leonhart, planting a sort of bait for the blonde before them. 

Stormy grays rolled. (I'm going to hear a mouth full after this. Cant these two play nice, and not drag me into it?) Came the annoyed self-told complaint. Sephiroth realizing the irked boy becoming tense and released Leon, nodding to him in slight apology. "It was a pleasurable conversation," he whispered honestly, leaning down to kiss the brunet on his cheek, then flew away. 

Now Cloud was pissed. 

Rushing, Strife grabbed Leon by the arm, squeezing tightly as dragged the brunet away from the house and slammed him into the narrow ally wall. 

"Ngh!?" Squall grunted in discomfort, flinching when He felt the blonde press his leg into the gap between his own. Both of his arm pinned to ether sides of his head the rough brick behind scrapping skin. 

"What are you doing with that bastard!" He heard the usually calm blonde hiss. 

Leon looked at him, slightly petrified, his thoughts adrift. "Why are you so angry?" He inquired, very bewildered by the current predicament. "I simply left the building and he was there. What did you want me to do? Run?" He countered.

Mako infused blue flicker with rage, green spreading out as the blonde roughly wedged his knee between slightly parted legs, grinding the brunet harshly against cold stone making Leon's breath hiccup. 

The action causing Squall to let out a soft startled gasp, his face slightly flushing as he looked down in anger and disbelief. (W-what is?) He felt the knee press him again and shuttered. Sterling silver raced to glared at his attacker, the man moving to lean down, hovering over the brunet male's ear. 

"You and I both know what he did to you before," Cloud mutters in a hiss. "Would you stand there this helpless if he decided to do more."

Shuddering at the feel of Clouds low rumble as it spread throughout his body, Squall used all the strength he could to muster to equipt his usual blank facade. Tilting his head to the side so to look at the man near his ear, he panted out. "Cloud," He hissed "Get the fuck, off." 

The blonde, expression unreadable, backed up a little. Coldly watching the older male, Cloud grounds his hips against the brunet in a more sensual manner, his hot breath ghosting over the other's neck. 

Leonhart flinched at the rolled movement that caused him to slide against the wall and fall back down against the solid form before him, his chest rising forward as he let out a shaky breath of confusion. Looking down his chin hovered over his arisen chest, a more viable blush crossing his face when he slightly moaned from another hump, the friction tormenting his mind "Cloud, I'm warning you. Let go." He tried to growl, attempting to intimidate the blonde off as his body weakened. But his low whisper only sounded like a desperate request, his going soft limbs not helping him fight in the least.

Cloud, ignoring the hint of anger in his equal, stood to watch the brunets bodies reaction. It surprised him honestly. Leonhart had responded so calmly and uncaring to everything Sephiroth did, and even to his own actions at first... As if these things were practically nothing? But now, now that he stripped away his mask, Strife saw something else. 

Cloud has always thought the Brunet was beautiful. His tanned skin, chocolate colored hair. Those beautiful and stunning sterling silver spheres, flickers of blue all within those powerful storms. The color was dim compared to his bright blue... But it was bright enough to make them pop from the contrast of everything else that made Leon, him... It was enough to attract the solder near the slightly older male. but this, this flustered appearance and submissive, sexy position... It was enough to drive him mad, his mind snapping in a way he never thought or registered as possible.

Squall felt those intense blues gaze upon him, making him burn up from within, his stomach coiling in a complicated manner of chaotic emotions. His pants became more ragged, and his heartbeat thrummed so hard in his chest he could have sworn that the other could hear it. His blush deepening each passing moment, a strange excitement and fear brewing. 

Cloud bowed to level with the others slouched frame so to view the pretty males face, everything else still trapping the brunet in place. The moment their eyes met, gray-blues widen Leon's mouth parting as if going to say something, then deicing against it. Teeth grinding together nervously together as the red hue to high cheekbones spreads, reaching lightly tan ears. 

Strife could see the internal battle threw those vibrant spheres... And when the slender man started to move his head away from him, he stopped him. Pressing his lips firmly onto the others.

Leonhart froze upon the impact, eyes bulging wide. (Is he..?) The thought died. Feeling something wet press against his lips, Leon sealed them tight, his eyes clenching shut as his body became rigid. 

Receiving a low chuckle from the equal sized blonde, Squall felt Strife thrust his whole body against his own in the hopes that the friction would make him submit, and it did. Parting his soft lips Squall gasped, a soft cry escaping just long enough for Cloud to dive in. "Ngh," The muffled moan breached out, drawn out by sloppy slurps and exaggerated smacks. As he felt the stronger man invade his mouth, feeling his tongue Tangled with his own, his mind began to jumble with illogical thoughts and barely finished sentences of argument and rage.

Excitement rushed threw-out Leon's whole body as lust took ahold of him and embarrassment haunted him. Being dominated, By the slightly stronger and more carnal man, Leonhart slowly gave in to the sensuous feelings that caused his mind to become numb, blank. His brown lashes flickered low, casting a shadow on tan cheeks, hazy, half-lidded blues, aimed straight towards bright blue. He could see the blonde arrogance, his desire. Feeling this strange want, he craned his neck, lowering himself down in a submissive manner so to let the blonde devour him. To force him to continue.

When Strife took notice, he grinned, thrusting his tongue deeper into the warm crevasse, tasting every inch of the willing brunet. Grinding against Leon, he lightly nipped on the brunet's lower lip earning a shuttered cry and increased trembling, the shivers and gasp of the delicious lion all too alluring. 

It all became too much for Squall to handle. Feeling his knees go numb, the only thing left keeping him up being Clouds well-placed leg... Which was hitting his growing erection. Leon was in complete and utter defeat.

Strife, slowly pulled from the kiss to finally breathe, allowing the other his own respite. Watching the trail of saliva coming from their parting lips, Cloud decided to get a thorough look at what he had done. But when he looked at his work, what he saw was more then he expected. 

The Brunets face looked flustered yet needy, Lust written all over, his mouth still parted, bruised a bright red and slick with saliva, releasing small sensual pants... inviting the blonde to just return and ravage him. 

Thinking about another seeing this expression, this part of Squall, Cloud growls in animosity. "I swear, if you show anyone that face of yours." He smashed their lips together once more, a harsher more demanding nature to it. "I will, kill you." He finished the threat. Then he released Leon, backing up to the opposite wall, the sudden loss of support causing the lion to collapse and slid down the wall, his legs and body no longer functioning properly. 

Leonhart, now free, pulled his hand above his chest, clenching his shirt with the hope to regulate his irregular breathing. Looking up for an answer to what just happened, he looked for Cloud, wanting him to explain himself... But the man was walking away? He tried to call out to him but he was still catching his breath. The pants needing far too much concentration, his head still reeling in the feeling he still had sparking all over. The blonde didn't even bother to turn back and he was left alone, staring at the open space, lost... and very conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clouds an ass, but don't worry.
> 
> Leon will get him back XD

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! so originally this chapter was a short 1500 word count... I'm reposting this with a 2800 count... well, hope you enjoy the remastered version! and if you read this previously I'm letting you know I'm adding a lot more as well as new chapters that were not present before... just letting you know :)


End file.
